The Polar Express
by Chucky Ray
Summary: In celebration of the Christmas season now upon us, I decided to write a two shot that takes place before Peter's birth in my Doctor Who (Next Doctor) series. After Rose has a miscarriage, she starts doubting the magic of Christmas and finds herself aboard a magical train that takes her to the North Pole. There she meets a young seven year old boy who just happens to be a wizard.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Love and Tragedy

 _Hey everyone! Merry Christmas! This is a new crossover based off my Next Doctor series and Harry Snape series. So, I hope you enjoy it and have a blessed holiday season!_

Snow was lightly falling outside the window. Christmas was right around the corner, and this would be the first Christmas that The Doctor and Rose would be spending together as husband and wife. Rose was already several months pregnant with their first child and she had just found out that one baby was now two babies instead, identical twin girls. The door opened and Rose rushed inside the house to tell her husband the news.

The Doctor took her inside his arms and embraced him tightly before placing a passionate kiss on top of her lips. "Oh Rose my darling, that's fantastic news!" he cried as Rose smiled. She loved it when he made references to his previous incarnation. "I think that's the second best Christmas gift that you could give me." He told her.

"Really? What's the best one then?" she questioned him with a grin.

"When you agreed to be my wife." He told her before he placed his finger underneath her chin and tilted it back up to meet his lips. He grinned back at her before he placed a quick and tender kiss upon them in which she returned.

"I guess that means that I don't have to worry about getting you anything else for Christmas then." She teased.

"But Ro-se!" he protested with a stomp of his foot. "You promised me that you would make me oatmeal cookies this year and give me that new sweater that I wanted!" he cried as Rose giggled.

"You can be so cute sometimes do you know that?" she questioned him.

"Oh really, well then that makes two of us." He began before he smiled warmly at her and leaned his head in towards her. "I love you." He whispered softly in her ear before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too." She told him.

"Well then prove it." He said as he brushed some of her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I'm having two of your babies isn't that enough?" Rose wondered before he closed his eyes and slowly started kissing her. Rose closed her eyes as well before they both wrapped their arms around each other's necks and continued making out.

 _…_ _._

Meanwhile Harry James Snape was going sled riding with his father and little brother Tobey. Lily stayed back home with their sister Eve who was still way too young to go with them. This year all that Harry really wanted for Christmas was for his belief in Santa Claus back. For he was bullied an awful lot in his charm school on a daily basis, and now that Christmas was right around the corner it was getting worse.

After they got home that day from the sledding hill and they had their hot chocolate, Harry decided to talk to his parents about it while his little brother and sister took their naps. "Mummy, is Santa Claus real?" he asked her as she walked back down the hallway.

"Of course he is. Why would you ask me something like that sweetheart?" she asked him back.

"Because a lot of the other kids say that he's not." He replied.

"So? A lot of people say that Jesus isn't real either, but that doesn't give us any reason not to believe in Him." She pointed out.

"But how can one person make it around the world in one night, and not everybody has a chimney, and reindeer don't fly do they?" he questioned when all of a sudden his father squatted down in front of him.

"Harry listen, sometimes believing in something means that you just believe in it. Do you understand?" he asked him as Harry took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"I guess so." He replied.

"Good," his father began with a grin before planting a kiss upon his cheek. "so you better get started on your letter to Santa then." He told him as Harry grinned back at him.

"Alright." He said before he turned around and ran upstairs.

 _…_ _._

Rose took ahold of The Doctor's hand as they skated out onto the ice together. That's when suddenly Mickey and Martha skated in front of them. "Ah, it's nice to see you guys out and about for once enjoying the fresh air. It's not often that I see you out of the bedroom." He told them as Martha elbowed him in the stomach making the grin vanish off his face.

"Well it's good to see you too Mickey," Rose began smiling brightly at him before pulling a strand of hair out of her eye. "But if we didn't spend all that time in the bedroom together I wouldn't be pregnant with our twin daughters right now." She explained.

"You're going to give birth to twins!?" Martha exclaimed with bewilderment and disbelief. "I always wanted a twin!" she cried.

"I've always wished that Rose was a twin." Mickey said but Martha simply just ignored him. "So Rose, what are you going to name them?" she questioned her. The Doctor and Rose had been discussing the possibility of the names Lilly and Camille, but before Rose could tell her that she felt a sudden pain in her stomach and hunched over before falling over onto the ground and hitting her head on the ice.

"Rose!" The Doctor cried as he knelt down beside her before realizing that she had been knocked unconscious. "Rose, please, answer me." He pleaded.

 _…_

The Doctor glanced up at the night sky while it continued to snow out the window. It was Christmas Eve. Although Rose had made it, unfortunately for them the babies did not. He didn't see how it was possible that they were going to have a merry Christmas now. He reluctantly turned around and walked back to their bedroom. As he neared closer to it he could hear his wife's sobs.

"Rose?" he questioned as he entered the room. "I didn't realize that you were still awake." He told her as he sat down beside her before he cuddled her inside his arms.

"I can't sleep." She whispered softly with a sniff as her husband rested his chin on top of her head and kissed it.

"I know." He began before he started rubbing her back soothingly. "I can't either. But we need to. After all we've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow us, it's Christmas. Try to cheer up darling." He told her before he planted another soft kiss inside her hair.

"It doesn't feel like it. I really don't want to celebrate Christmas this year. It's just not fair, why would God give Mary the most important baby in the world, and then make me lose both of mine?" she questioned with another sniff before brushing away her tears. Before The Doctor had a chance to open his mouth and tell her that he didn't know why, they suddenly heard a loud rumbling noise as everything in their room began to rattle and shake.

"Doctor, what's that? Is it an earthquake?" she wondered as the noise suddenly started getting louder and then they heard a rather loud whistle blowing.

"No, it sounds like a train actually." He told her.

"But that's impossible, there's not any train tracks around here." She said as they both quickly threw on their robes and ran outside into the snow to investigate. Sure enough a great and powerful train was pulling up to them. Rose widened her eyes with astonishment as it stopped in front of their house and she read the name on the side of the train silently to herself.

 **"** **The Polar Express."**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Believe

That's when all of a sudden a conductor dressed inside in a blue uniform and a matching blue hat stepped out of the doors. "All aboard!" he exclaimed while calling through his hands at them and waving his lantern.

"This isn't happening." Rose began. "Or if it is, it's a dream." She finished before the conductor walked over to them.

"Well, are you coming?" he asked them.

"Where?" Rose asked him back.

"Why to the North Pole of course, this is the Polar Express!" he cried excitedly.

"The North Pole? You're joking." Rose began with disbelief. "There's no such thing as Santa Claus." She told him with a shake of her head.

"Ah, I see." The conductor began with a slight nod. "Well it seems like this is your kind of train. And you're lucky, because we just started letting adults come aboard." He told her. "And if I were you, I'd think about getting on." He said.

"But I can't, I don't have a ticket." She told him.

"Check your pocket." He told her as Rose turned to reach down inside her robe pocket. She widened her eyes with astonishment as she pulled out a golden slip of paper that had the picture of the train and its name written a crossed it.

"But that's impossible." She said before she turned to glance up at her husband.

"You know what they say about the word impossible, it has the word possible in it." He said before he reached into his own pocket and handed his ticket over to the conductor.

"Thank you kind sir." He told him as he started clipping away at the paper while he punched a hole right into it. "Here you go sir." He said before he handed it back to him and then he did Rose's before they both climbed aboard the train. "Watch your step." The conductor warned as he held onto Rose and took ahold of her hand while she stepped up.

Afterwards she found a seat and sat down while The Doctor sat down next to her. A crossed the aisle from them was a very small boy with short black hair and round glasses. He started wiping the frost off the window while continuing to gaze out of it before the train started chugging away again. Rose smiled at the boy as he turned over to face her when suddenly she spotted the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Look Rose, I don't believe it!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly as he pointed to him. "It's Harry Potter!" he cried.

"But that's just a story, it isn't real." Rose said with another shake of her head.

"Please sir, my name is Harry Snape." He explained as Rose just stared at him blankly.

"Are you really?" she questioned him as he nodded.

"Yes Mam, you both must be muggles if you didn't even know I existed. Not that I'm complaining. I'm having trouble believing in something I can't see, even Jesus although we're supposed to be celebrating His birthday. I know that probably sounds bad doesn't it?" he questioned.

"No, actually it doesn't. I know how you feel. I'm not sure if I believe in Christmas anymore either. But that's different, I'm an adult and you're a child. How old are you anyway?" she asked him.

"Seven." He replied.

"Well there you see, you shouldn't give up on something like that at your age. You're still little enough to believe in your dreams." She told him as she smiled sadly at him.

"My mummy still believes in Santa Claus and she's even older than you." He pointed out. "So, is he real or not?" he asked her as she nervously glanced back up at The Doctor.

"Well Harry, I think that you should believe in whatever you want to believe in, no matter what anyone else tells you. I mean it doesn't have to be true, but you can still believe that it is." He told him as Rose rested her head against the window and closed her eyes. Harry closed his eyes as well and drifted off to sleep while The Doctor wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed the top of her head.

 _…_

Rose had had a very interesting dream. She had dreamt about when she was a little girl about Harry's age. She had dreamt when her mother had told her that her father had died and he wasn't coming back, and that he had gone where the angels had gone. She also had dreamt about her first Christmas without him and how lonely she was. Then as she started to awake she heard his voice saying that he was always watching out for her and his twin granddaughters in Heaven.

That's when she suddenly came to a realization, she had believed him even though she was only dreaming. "Are you alright?" The Doctor asked her as she simply just smiled at him.

"Yeah, I could never be better." She told him.

"Good, because I have something to show you." He told her before he took ahold of her hand and helped her out of her seat. That's when he led her to the front of the train where Harry now stood beside the conductor looking up at a beautiful display of lights.

"Oh look it's the northern lights." She said as she pointed up at them.

"They're really pretty aren't they?" Harry questioned her as she smiled down at him.

"Yeah they are, Santa must have made them." She said.

"Do you _really_ think that there's a Santa?" he questioned her as she smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I really do. The real question is do you though?" she asked him back.

"I'm not sure, it just doesn't seem possible." He said.

"You know what they say about the word impossible?" she questioned him as he shook his head.

"No, what?" he asked her back.

"The word possible is in it." She replied as she flashed him a bright smile.

 _…._

Rose smiled inside her sleep before she awoke inside her husband's arms. Then she slowly sat up and looked outside. There was a blanket of fresh snow on the ground, and it was Christmas morning. Then she turned to look back down at her husband and kissed him awake, and then she wished him a merry Christmas. For she knew that today was a day that dreams were known for coming true.


End file.
